The Green murder case
by dancemusic-for-robots
Summary: Anna Bates getting shit done. Takes place after the s4/CS.


**A/N It's my first DA fanfiction, also i hope my english isn't that bad! It's a little angsty and full of drama (typical Banna, i guess). Please be aware that it refers to the rape and other stuff from s4.**

Constable Adams had a long day and when he saw the woman, who entered slowly the police station who was dressed what he asumed was a servants outfit he took a deep breath.

No, not even with all this coffee he drank today. Let the rookie handle this, he thought and nodded to the young man behind the desk.

„I'll have a break, you can mange this." The constable pointed with his head slightly in the direction of the brown haired woman who was now on her way to both of them.

The young police man straighten his back and while the chief left, he welcomed the woman as warm es he could.

„How can I help you?"

She hesitated for a moment: „I really don't know why I'm here. It's just… I live at Piccadilly and you see I work there and.. I noticed something really odd. Maybe it's nothing but.. I want to report it nonetheless. Because it's not the first time you see.. and this can't be a coincidence."

„Alright, please sit down. Can I get you anything? Water? Tea?"

xxx

„Mr. Bates, don't you think it's time to come to bed?"

Her voice came from upstairs, but he almost could see her, standing at the stairs, with her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

„In a minute."

„You said this half an hour ago…!"

With a defeated smile John Bates put the papers he had to look in, together with the pen in the nearest drawer, took the tallow candle and went slowly upstairs.

When he entered the bedroom Anna was sitting in their bed, covered in a blankets and observed sharply his steps.

„What is it?" He smiled, blew the candle out and tried to hurry to go under the blanket.

„Nothing, it's just.. you working way too much these days."

„Yes, it really was a dreadful long day." He yawned and wanted to give her a goodnight kiss, when he suddenly felt her naked body against his.

„Then let me help you to find a good ending to it." She whispered and gave him a long kiss.

Her skin was way too soft and the kiss too alluring to resist. _It has been too long._

„Anna…" He was heavily breahting, fighting all his feelings. „Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you." He had to swallow hard to put himself together.

„Silly begger. You could never hurt me." She closed her eyes and with a quiet moan she welcomed his kissing and his gentle touch of her face and body. At first he was a little coy and she couldn't blame him after all was happened.

„Are you enjoying it?" At first she couldn't put the voice to a certain place or a person. She furrowed her brows, thinking hard. Something wasn't right.

„Are you enjoying it, finally having a real man?" And suddenly she tasted the blood in her mouth again, smelled the bootroom and felt a strong grip on her hair.

„NO!" She opend her eyes. Tears were running down her face. „NO!" She screamed, now loudly and desperate.

The passionate kissing of her husband stopped abruptly and there was an awful long moment of silence.

„I'm sorry." Even in the darkness, Anna couldn't look at John. Again she had ruined another night. She tried hard not to sob, because she knew how much she had hurt him already.

„It's alright." John slowly brushed through her hair and then careful kissed her on the forehead before he embraced her in his arms. „We have all the time in the world."

Anna shook her head. She still couldn't face him, the horror was here again and the pictures were too clear in her mind. It would never be alright and with every day she lost more and more hope. She felt so guilty that he was trapped with her.

„I just wish, I wouldn't be such a failure as a wife." Her voice almost broke.

John had to take a deep breath. To see his wife, once a confident woman who could fight all the bad things in the whole world, defeated and broken almost teared him apart.

„You are not a failure. I love you. Without you I would be nothing." He felt that she was shaking and pulled her as thightly as he could to him. „You are strong and you will be strong again." She nodded slowly and he knew it would be a long night, but he didn't care. He held her as long as it took. And after hours she finally fell asleep. But John couldn't get any sleep this night.

Xxx

„What were you thinking?"

With an angry bang Tony Gillingham placed the Whiskey bottle he brought with him on the table.

„I need to go outside from time to time, how many times must I told you that?" The other man grabbed the bottle.

„This is not part of our plan." The young Lord tried to massage his headache away, he knew that he wasn't in charge anylonger. In fact, he knew it for a long time already but today was the day he had to face those thoughts.

„No, our plan was, that you will marry that rich cow and pay me off. But how long will it take, mh?" Mr. Greens voice was as sharp as a razor and he continued: „You don't want the papers ofyour financial situation or your letters from your father in the wrong hands, do you?" A smirk appeared on his face and a little to cheeky he toasted at him and took a sip of the Whiskey.

„They **are** already in the wrong hands."

„Like I said, just bring her already to marry you and I'll be gone."

„You could leave at least the country until everything is settled. The police man was a way too suspicious. I don't know if he bought my story that my maid is a little crazy."

Mr. Green chuckled: „I will not leave. I don't trust you in the slightest. I know you long enough. I'll stay until I get my money."

Tony shrugged. It was hopeless, he knew his former valet was right. He needed to get the marrige done quickly. So many problems would finally disappear with it, Green was just the tip of the iceberg.

„Stay in the house. It's your fault that everything is so complicated, so be at least a little reasonable."

„It's not my fault that the bitch complained to her employer."

„But this whole thing was your stupid idea." He shook his head, almost as if this would clear his mind.: „Alright. I just don't want another visit from the police." Tony glared at him: „Understood?"

Mr. Green couldn't care less and he was not afraid to show it. He crossed his arms behind his head and gave Tony a big grin: „Then better hurry! Tick tock."


End file.
